


Take off your mask

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Ending, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: When he was little, Killer was marginalized by his peculiar laugh. Everyone made fun of him and that created him a strong complex, to such an extent that he decided not to laugh again and never go outside without covering his face with a mask.All this started to change the day he met a redhead...





	Take off your mask

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quítate la máscara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990159) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 

> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Killer woke to feel the sunlight on his eyelids. His mask was on the floor, like all his clothes. On the other side of the bed, Kid had also woken up and the first thing he did was kiss him good morning.

They had shared a lot of kisses over the years, so many that it was impossible to count them, but there was one that Killer would never forget: the first kiss.

*

Many years ago, in a small and lost island of the South Blue, a beautiful blonde woman was putting on makeup in front of the mirror while her son looked at her from the doorway.

— Mom, you're very pretty – the child said.

— Thanks Killer – his mother replied without taking her eyes off the mirror — Tonight I'll come home late, so don't wait for me awake.

— But mom, you promised me we'd have dinner together – the little blond reminded her.

— Did I tell you that? Mmm, maybe another day, tonight I have a date – the woman replied closing the argument.

Killer sighed, he just wanted to spend time with his mom, but she always preferred to go out with her boyfriends. She had a different one each week. She used to take them home until Killer began calling all the men who came “dad”, hopping someone would give him attention. So his mother decided to have her dates in other places and she spent all day and much of the night away from home.

— Have a nice day, honey – she said goodbye.

— Bye, mom... - the blond told her, but his mother rushed out of the house and didn't even listen to him.

Killer sighed again. He decided that he would go for a walk to kill time, so he put on the mask he always wore and went outside.

There were groups of children playing happily everywhere but he could only look at them from afar with sadness. He didn't have a single friend, the others only approached him to annoy and insult him pointing out all his defects. They mainly made fun of his laugh – they said it was ridiculous and nasty, and this had caused a big complex in Killer, to such an extent that he decided not to laugh again and never go outside without covering his face with a mask.

While he was walking he saw many children. They all looked happy with their friends or parents. Killer felt more and more alone and wondered what was so wrong with him so that no one wanted to be by his side.

He was immersed in these thoughts when, without realizing it, he reached the sea port. The place seemed lonely and the sun was starting to set, so Killer decided to go back home. He turned to leave but at that moment he heard some shouts.

He followed the voices, moved by curiosity, and saw three men in the pier, surrounding a child to whom their shouts were directed. Killer hid behind a pile of boxes to see without being discovered.

The three men looked really dangerous, they had to be criminals. The child, who had a striking red hair, was holding a huge apple in his arms.

— No, I won't give it to you! - the little redhead exclaimed.

When Killer looked better at the apple, he realized it had some strange lines. It was a Devil Fruit! He had never seen one in person, those things were extremely expensive and difficult to obtain.

— Come on, give it to us now or we'll hurt you, brat! - the biggest man in the group threatened him.

— Never! It's mine! - the boy replied without being intimidated — And who do you call brat, you piece of shit?!

The man was even more furious at the insult and pounced on the child to try to catch the fruit. They struggled a few seconds until the redhead, in a desperate attempt to keep the fruit, put it in his mouth and ate it in one bite. The criminals enraged more.

— Stupid boy, spit it! - one of them shouted, shaking the younger to try to recover the important fruit, but it was too late, he had swallowed it completely — Damn brat, you're gonna pay for this!! - he exclaimed grabbing the redhead and throwing him into the sea.

Killer covered his mouth to stifle a cry of surprise. The men laughed cruelly and left. They passed right next to Killer, who held his breath and shrunk as much as possible to hide. Fortunately, they didn't notice his presence and continued on their way.

When they were far enough, the blond ran to the pier. He looked at the water waiting for the other child to emerge, but then he remembered that the devil fruit users weren't able to swim.

He hesitated a couple of seconds but immediately jumped into the sea.

*

Killer laid the fainted child on the floor and watched him carefully. He would be about his age, although he was a little taller than him. His skin was very pale and contrasted with his hair, red as blood. The boy didn't move and Killer wondered if he would be dead. He moved a little closer to him and at that moment the redhead opened his eyes and spit out a large amount of water that hit directly against Killer's mask. The blond leaned back in shock and before he could react the other jumped on him, immobilizing his arms and legs with his body.

— Who are you?! - the redhead exclaimed angrily — You stolen my fruit?!

— I-I n-no... - the blond stuttered frightened by the violence of the other – You a-ate it, don't you remember? I saw you fight with those guys... You ate the devil fruit, they got angry and threw you into the sea...

The redhead began to remember and loosened the grip with which he held Killer.

— Did you get me out of the water? - he asked a little calmer.

Killer noddled and the boy pulled himself off him, standing up.

— My name's Kid – he said extending a hand to help him up.

— I'm Killer – he replied taking his hand.

— Thanks for savin' me. And... - at that moment his guts roared loudly — By chance, you have any food?

*

They were at Killer's house. Kid entertained himself by juggling cutlery and other metal objects - he had just discovered his new power and was fascinated by it. Meanwhile, Killer prepared some noodles. He had learnt to cook some easy recipes since he often stayed home alone.

The redhead told him that he had no home or family and had just arrived on that island – he had traveled as a stowaway on a ship where he stole the devil fruit, and his plan was sell it so he could buy his own ship.

— Why do you want that? - Killer asked.

— 'Cause I'm gonna be a pirate. The pirate king – he explained.

When the blond put the food in front of him, the redhead began to devour it like an animal. He hadn't eaten in three days.

— Why don't you eat? - Kid asked with his mouth full of food.

Killer had served himself a plate of noodles but couldn't eat it with his mask. He usually didn't wear it at home because it was quite uncomfortable – besides, he was already invisible enough for his mother. Now, he didn't want to take it off because he was afraid that the other boy would see him and make fun of him as everyone else did.

Then he came up with a great idea: he was going to put the noodles through the small holes his mask had. It was quite difficult, but it worked! Although of course, he had stained his entire mask with the sauce, and Kid noticed it.

— You're very funny! - the readhead said laughing out loud.

At first the blond got sad thinking he was mocking him, but then he realized that Kid really wasn't laughing at him. Besides, Kid had told him that he was funny. That surprised Killer – he wasn't used to hearing nice things. He wanted to laugh too, but he held back.

— Hey, take off your mask – Kid said a few minutes later.

— What?! No!! - the blond refused.

Kid extended a hand and the mask, which was made of metal, began to move thanks to his power. Killer pressed it against his skin, trying to keep it on his face.

— Wanna see you! - the redhead insisted.

The blond thought about it for a few seconds and finally agreed. Kid watched him closely and Killer felt very nervous under his intense gaze.

— Uh, I thought you would've a lot of scars or three eyes or somethin' – the redhead said — I don't understand why you wear that thing. If I were as handsome as you I'd never cover my face.

Handsome? Had he called him “handsome”?! Killer put on his mask quickly to hide the blush of his cheeks.

— Where are you going to live? - the blond asked trying to change the subject.

— Mmm, I guess I'll build a shack anywhere, I'm sure I find materials out there. Wanna help me?

— Yes, I want...

— Great! I'm comin' for you tomorrow – Kid said walking to the door — See you! - he waved goodbye and left.

Killer was very excited and felt his heart beating at full speed. Did he finally have a friend?

*

Kid and Killer spent the next day building the new “home” of the redhead. It was very simple and small: four walls and a roof, all made of materials that they had found in the scrapping. Time went by fast for Killer.

— It's late, I should back home – the blond said when he realized it was beginning to get dark.

— Ok! See you tomorrow? - Kid asked. He was finishing a metal door.

The blond doubted. He had a great time with him and was looking forward to seeing him again, but...

— I think you shouldn't be with me – he murmured sadly — I'm the outcast of the village, the other kids are always making fun of me and if they see us together, they will also mess with you.

— I don't give a shit what those spoiled kids think of me – the redhead replied.

— What if they insult you? What if they beat you? - the blond said worried, he didn't want his new friend to have a hard time because of him.

— Wish they dare! - Kid replied with a laugh — Tomorrow, I'll go for you again. I'm gonna teach you how to fight, so they won't bother you again... And if someone does, I'll break his legs.

*

After that, they began to meet everyday. Kid taught Killer to fight, and although the blond wasn't as strong as he, he was very fast and learnt some useful movements. Soon, the other kids stopped laughing at him, partly because Killer had learnt to defend himself, but above all because Kid, as he promised, gave the last boy who dared to mock his friend an incredible beating.

Killer managed to be a little less shy and have more confidence in himself, although he was still wearing his mask. He spent all his time with the redhead, and when they separed he counted the hours to meet him again. He felt immensely happy by his side. He liked everything about Kid: his personality, his sarcastic humor, his strength, his courage, his self-confidence to always say and do what he wanted, his fierce look, his shark smile, his red hair...

He wasn't able to take his eyes off him. He told to himself that it was because he felt admiration by his friend, but the reality was that a much more intense feeling was growing inside him.

*

One day, Kid surprised Killer with a gift: two swords he had stolen from a clueless Marine.

— Why do you give me this? - the blond asked admiring the sharp blades.

— 'Cause you aren't good enough at hand-to-hand fightin', so I thought you may be a swordman – the redhead explained — You'll have to train a lot, you must be very stron' to be my first mate.

— Whaaat?!

— My first mate – Kid repeated, thinking he hadn't heard - Hadn't I told you yet? You're gonna join my crew.

— But you can't decide that for yourself! - Killer replied — You are supposed to ask first!

— Wanna join my crew?

— Yes – he answered without thinking twice – Yes, I want, my captain.

The redhead smiled delighted with his new position and having got his first comrade. Killer, hidden under his inseparable mask, couldn't help smiling too.

And at that moment, he realized – He was madly in love with his best friend. He would follow Kid until the end of the world.

*

Each day he spent with the redhead, Killer felt his feelings grow stronger. Kid didn't suspect anything and Killer had no intention of confessing to him. He was convinced that he would be rejected and that was something he wouldn' stand, he couldn't risk losing their friendship. He was resigned to settle for being his best friend, he didn't have the slightest hope that anything else would happen between them...

But...

One morning, Killer arrived at Kid's shack willing to start their daily training.

— Hey captain! Are you ready for a good fight? - he said knocking at the door.

Kid, instead of running to receive him like he used to do, opened the door slowly and asked him to enter with a gesture. He was very serious and thoughtful. Killer was astonished, it's was weird to see Kid thinking.

— Take off your mask – the redhead ordened after closing the door.

— Why? - Killer asked surprised, because Kid hadn't asked him that since the day they met.

— 'Cause... - Kid approached him and took off the mask himself — ...I'm gonna kiss you.

And without further ado he put their lips together, giving him an awkward, quick and wet kiss. His first kiss.

The mask fell to the ground producing a metallic noise only surpassed by Killer's heartbeats.

— How have I done it? - Kid asked after separating.

— Eh... - the blond was amazed — You bit me very hard – he said feeling a little blood coming out of his lip.

— Mmm, we should try again – Kid replied coming back.

— Wait! - Killer stopped him, throwing his head back to run away from those sharp teeth — Kid, why do you kiss me?

— To practice – the redhead answered — When I grow up and become a very famous pirate there will be many girls who wanna kiss me, and If I do it wrong, it will be embarrassin'! So you've to help me practice.

Killer was disillusioned at the explanation and felt a little disgusted when he imagined kissing a girl. In his opinion, girls were dumb and cheesy, they didn't attract him at all and he was sure he would never like them. None were beautiful enough, or interesting enough, or redhead enough...

— Why do you want to practice with me? - the blond asked.

— 'Cause you're my best friend - Kid replied with a shrug.

— Yes, I am, but... Why don't you try with a girl? - Killer suggested, repenting instantly when he imagined Kid with another person.

— Are you fool? She could get pregnant!

— Pregnant? - Killer repeated.

— Of course! - the redhead said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world — I can't believe you don't know it, Killer! If you kiss a girl for more than five seconds, she gets pregnant...

— Fa... Fa...

— ... And if while you kiss her you take her both hands, she'll have twins – he assured totally convinced.

— Fa... Fafa... ¡¡FAFAFAFAFA!!

Killer couldn't contain himself anymore and burst out laughing in his peculiar way. He would never have imagined that his friend was so ignorant on that subject. He threw himself on the ground, holding his belly with his hands and crying with laughter.

— You idiot, stop mockin' me! - Kid complained.

The redhead was very angry, but a few seconds later he realized that it was the first time he had heard his friend laugh like that.

Killer covered his mouth with his hands quickly, being aware that his laughter had escaped and he wasn't wearing his mask to hide. He looked at Kid, fearing his reaction.

— I really like you laught – the redhead said.

That surprised Killer. His laught was his biggest hang-up.

— I think you are the only one who likes it. I hate it – the blond confessed.

— Well, from now on, when you're alone with me you won't wear that mask. And you won't hold back your laughter – Kid said.

— But...

— It's an order from your captain! - Kid interrupted him, closing the argument — Now... Let's kiss again!

*

Kid had heard Killer laugh many times over the years. He was the only person with that privilege, as well as the only one who could see him without his mask. And he loved that.

He didn't understand why Killer hated his laughter so much. For Kid, it was like music to his ears. He would never forget the first time he heard him laugh - Although he was mocking him.

But in Kid's favor it must be said that, although his theory about how babies were made was totally wrong, there was something in which Kid was right: Many years later he had became a famous pirate captain and on each island they visited there were dozens of women (and also some men) who would have died for a kiss from him.

Although Kid rejected them all.

After kissing his best friend, he never wanted other lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize for any mistakes, because English isn't my first language.  
And thanks for reading :)


End file.
